Finding His Well Needed Company
by mickeykity.413
Summary: L stumbled across Misa and finds her cheerful nature just what he needs. L learns an assignment has everything to do with the girl and that his desires as a teenager boy might play out for his benefit. COMPLETE! LXMISA! TRI CHAPTER SERIES!
1. Typical L

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or its characters. This is fan made!

This story will focus in London, England. Now, I don't live there but Im assuming everything about stuff on the English, from what I have read on the country and the culture. So please excuse my wrongs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

L's eyes opened and then closed, the white lights blinding him for a moment. He stood from the seat he sat at and approached the tinted windows that covered the bright lights of the city of downtown London's street lamps. Sighing he grabbed a cup of tea and drank it slowly taking his sweet time, his mind trying not to go back to the many televisions that had surrounded him.

L Lawliet was not the type to wander late at night or in the daytime, but he often felt lonely as he grew up, even at Whammy's orphanage. Rather than show it, he cheerily hid it from others his age. Those same people ended up happy with someone, a lonely now twenty-some year old with black untidy hair, removing the baggy shirt from his thin and small body. He tossed it in the hamper and grabbed for another, exact as the one he had removed.

L's life was not one that he could easily share with someone, after all he wasn't the world's greatest detective for anything. He remembered when he was given that title at age nineteen, quite a fleet the boy then. His curious ways was his doom though as at the time he was seen with many women, but when it was made announced, they became worried that he held other secrets, ones he refused to tell, innocent as they were.

Locking the door to his flat, he scuffled his feet and pulled the gray hat over his hair. He left the building to a local bar he heard from another resident in the building, to find that it had snowed over the night's time. Leaning against a poll he watching in a bliss to it and smiled happily thinking that he had somehow gotten some good in life. Turning to the bar, he pasted by many couples (probably his age, or younger), each other holding hands or other parts, but L tried not to bother them.

Walking the short distance, he at the entrance, dug through his pocket for his ID, and some money. Sitting at a booth, he saw quickly that this was not a typical get-your-beer bar. A young women approached him and gave him a false smile. She was a brunette with blond highlights but there was something that made L want to get away. Asking for a beer, she went away as he sighed looking around the place at the other people.

There were men at the counter, sloppily banging their beer mugs on the counter at the girls dancing on it. Although he found their actions rather dumb, he soon was back at the women's dismay, she having sat down on the other side of the table.

"So what brings a boy like you here, honey?"

"I'm not a boy. I'm twenty-three," he answered sipping the mug and receiving a bitter taste.

She laughed at him and motioned him to seat next to her. Doing as so, he found she was holding his hand, but he neither wanted her or the beer now.

"I don't care how old you are, as long as you're willing?"

"Aren't you suppose to be working? Or am I wrong?" asked L sensing that someone was coming their way, and he was right. There was tap on his shoulder and he looked back to see a man bigger than he staring down at the two.

"Do business or get out."

"I came to get a beer, not have intercourse with a women," stated L standing and tossing down the bill. Accidently pulling too much out, he grabbed the remainder of his properly earned money and turned to leave. The girl grabbed his arm, he nearly shouted for her to let go, when he noticed that it was different girl, this one clearly not belonging to this place. One that was scared out of her mind, that L could tell.

"Can I help you?"

"Huh?" she spoke in Japanese, which he knew of.

"Sorry, but can I help you?" he repeated in the language she knew.

"I was suppose to meet a man here by the name of JohnMarks875, but I can't see him," she said looking around again.

"Unless he is a drunk sloth, then he would not be suited to you. Please let me escort you to your hotel," said L seeing a man see them and walking their way.

"Okay, you're right probably," she said grabbing his arm and holding it tightly. After stating her hotel, the two took a cab there. Saying he would walk her to her room, she offered him tea. Wanting to refuse her offer, the girl asked again, and he couldn't.

"May I ask, what is your name?" he asked in Japanese though judging by the things in the room, he assumed she knew some English.

"Oh, how silly of me," she replied in English. "My name is Misa Amane, a native of Tokyo!"

"I could tell!"

Misa served the tea and they chatted about aimless things. L was growing more liking to this girl, but his inner thoughts told him that his welcome was overdue. Saying he would be leaving, Misa grabbed his hand and pulled him to her.

"Please don't! I normally have no one to have show the sites in England. It's so boring without someone who knows the area!"

"But Miss Misa it's the middle of the night!" L was surprised at her words but pulled away only to have the girl tackle him to the ground, the two laughing as L surfaced from the ground, Misa underneath him.

"Besides, I'm lonely," she quietly said to him.

L blushed at that and stood up, extending his hand to her.

"I guess I'll show you around, but I need to go home."

"Okay, I'll get you –"

"No thanks. I'll get home on my own. I'm a big kid, now," he laughed bowing to her. "Oh, thank you for hospitably though. Here is my cell phone to reach me later."

With that L turned grabbing his jacket and hat from a chair and left. What he didn't know was that Misa was crying softly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: first DN story. As you can see, L/Misa! R&R!! Thanks!


	2. Getting to Know the Other

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

L rubbed his eyes knowing trying to remember why he had set his alarm for seven in the morning. Then images of the girls from last night came to him, and he remembered the promise that he had offered. _What was her name . . . Missa?. . . no, no, it was Messa? . . . NO! What was her name?_ His mind screamed as he got up and reached for some shorts to put over his boxers.

It seemed that his usual got up and go jogging was becoming habit but never the less he made his way down Roland Way to a busier part of London. Waving good morning to the kind old women who gave him smiles each time, he stopped by one who was gardening.

"Do you help with that Madam?"

The women turned to him and nodded. It was a weed that was rather to get out, but for L is was not as big of a task.

"Why thank you young man! It's rare to find such helping people these days. Please let me reward you," she said standing and motioning for him to enter into his house. It was a small typical London home, complete with a strong smell of flowers by the windows, and children who were eating breakfast. At the table was a small girl and boy who looked about fifteen, both looked at him like he was weirdo.

"Grandma! That person followed you in, and he's covered with dirt!" they yelled in time with the other.

"He helped with the gardening and no yelling in the house," answered back the grandmother who handed L a plate that had four cookies on it.

"Thank you, but may I have these to go. I have to be somewhere in a bit," asked L not wanted to sound rude.

"Okay, here's a baggie to put them in. You know I've been needing a helper for some time but no one is willing to help. Would you like a job, young man?"

_Me a gardener? _thought L, though he only smiled, _I'm the world's greatest detective, not some gardener, but . . . _

"Sure, if it doesn't intervene with my other job," he quickly said turning to leave. "I live on Roland Way, so it's not too far. I'll come back, and thanks for the cookies!"

The women bid him off and L felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hello it's Misa, from yesterday!"

_So that's her name_

"Hey what are you up to?" asked L stopping in restaurant to wash his hands, then sit down at a table but the wall. Listening to the girl talk, he found that she had a cute tone to her and instead of getting up and going back her hotel, he offered her to meet him at the place he was at.

"Really! Okay, I'll be there! After all you are my your guide today!"

Misa promptly hung up leaving L wondering. Calling up Whammy, he heard that the man was in Leeds and couldn't be reached. So for thirty minutes, L sat waiting in his jogging shorts and shoes for Misa to come, which she did. In a light blue shorts that went to her knees and a white t-shirt that covered her torso, she appeared as any other person their age.

"Hey, sorry I was late, the traffic," she sat sitting down gracefully.

L who had already started on his own cup of coffee, watching Misa as she talked for awhile. A waitress came to him and asked if they wanted anything.

"Can I have this, and this, OH and this!" said Misa pointing at the hashbrowns, the toast, and pancakes all within moments of stating the first. L simply asked for the toast and cereal, his usual. The waitress nodded and took their menus.

"I have a question, why are wearing shorts?"

"I was jogging this morning and didn't expect you to call me this early, but I may have another job than the one I currently have," he said taking another sip of the coffee.

"And what's that," asked Misa who was playing with her blond hair.

"I can't really say, it's kinda private."

"So are you a host like in Japan?"

L gasped as she made the assumption but exhaled when she laughed.

"So you are a host!"

"No, I'm not. Hosts don't really exist in Britain, only in Japan is that popular. No, I work for the something much more dangerous than that," he said seeing their food was on its way.

The two ate happily and they talked about other things. L found that Misa was a model and in London for a shoot, but he was questioning why she chose him to show her around.

"You seem like an honest person. Plus I told my manager that I was with my friends. Not a biggie, he said!"

_I hope that no one sees me with you, Misa. I don't want to be on the cover of Seventeen because of you_, he thought bitting into his toast and seeing he hadn't put any jam on it. Grabbing the strawberry ones, he quickly ate it and watched Misa eats hers.

L had to have been sitting there transfixed by her as she was soon pulling the loose toast from his mouth that was apparently hanging there between his lips.

"You're funny!"

L smiled and the two left after paying their bill. Throughout the day, they visited the British Museum, Camden Market, and they were now at the London Zoo enjoying ice cream, when L's phone began to ring.

"_L, we have a problem,_" said Whammy into the phone. L turned from Misa and spoke Russian into the phone.

"_Well I'm at the zoo with someone, I can't exactly leave at the moment!"_

Whammy sighed on other end and responded in the same language. _" Sorry to hear that but you are needed. Just bring that person along, unless you are afraid."_

L saw his options and hesitated before he asked Misa to return to his flat with him.

"Why? Does this involve your job?"

L nodded and the two ran for the exit of the zoo. Surprised that she was able to stay with his running, they arrived back in a matter of an hour. Unlocking the door, he asked her to not mind the many televisions, and he boosted up three computers at once.

"Wateri had better have a worthy something or he owes me a day with you!" he yelled into the headphone mic. One computer was beeping and Misa saw just want L's job was partly about.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: this was a bit of fun because I had to look up places that they would go in London and such. And since I have no idea how long it takes to get from the zoo to where I claim that L lives (which is in Chelsea or Fulham, that general area) I'm guessing that they took the subway. Thanks!! R&R!!


	3. Assignment and Teenage Desires

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or it's characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Misa was sitting on L's couch as the man was racing between computers entrancing information from them onto various jump-drives, to a single computer located on the coffee table in the center of the room. She watched as the thin man raced from one to another, finally catching him as he stopped for a moment, apparently in thought.

"Umm what are you doing?"

"I'm finding out what my assignment is. I'm a detective, not just some cop that arrests –"

But L stopped seeing Misa's horror struck face. Turning back to the computer, even L shot back from it thinking that it was going to come out from the screen. Assuring himself that it wouldn't, he played the video again.

"Misa, I must ask, please leave the room!" Hearing her move, he continued the video with headphones on his head. The video, it's self, was a very graphic one that even he shouldn't be watching (unless he was some sort of pervert with a fetish for killing) but as he watched he got the assignment's point. There was a serial killer, who raped his victims beforehand in England and only he, it seemed, was able to solve it.

"Okay you can come back!" he said closing the video and sitting back in his chair. Misa came back with two tea cups and she saw his chest raise and fall quickly.

"Was it that bad?"

"Let's just say, it's not something that I would watch at night," he sighed. Misa sat beside him, and he let his head roll onto her shoulder. She seemed not to mind. A beep came from the computer in front of them, and a web-cam video came up.

"Ah, L, she was your guest," said Wateri, though the old man appeared amused at his choice of women. "She would a lovely wife to –"

"SHUT UP WATERI!"

"Testy aren't we. Well you should know that your assignment will require some disguise but you aren't a girl," he said pulling up a pile of papers and read it. "You also should know if Miss Amane hasn't already told, that she will helping with this assignment."

L looked at Misa, who was sticking her tongue at him. _Damn old man!_

"She works for the modeling company she said, right?" L asked ignoring the girl's movement at his side.

"Yes, but upon recently, there have been reports of killing rituals in her name, as we feel that she is in need of protective care. So we picked you!"

L growled at him and kicked his foot out at the computer causing it to turn off.

"You didn't tell me people want you for their sexual pleasures!!"

"I didn't know that! He told us even stuff I didn't know! My agent doesn't tell me much!"

The two stared at one another before L snapped. Grabbing her around the middle, he hugged her tightly, ignoring his body's telling for him to kiss her. Misa seemed shocked at it, but she eased into his arms. L shallowed all the pride he had to resist from kiss her (his mind playing out images that he knew he shouldn't). But she kissed him first, so it wasn't wrong? Right?

L fell to the floor with Misa landing on top and he tried his hardest to find what he had wondered all morning, hell all his teenage life for that matter. He knew who she very well. He knew who she was before she even stated her name. He remembered all the nights his last year at Whammy's orphanage, his growing male body becoming more alert to the females in the place with him. She wouldn't be the first he slept with, if they did, but he tried again to push himself away but Misa pulled him back.

L's mind raced back and forth to the few women he had pleasured in life, they all resembling the same blonde, with well toned bodies, varies sized breasts, but he cared not. All L knew was that Misa was unbuckling his belt and that she jumped when she brushed against his already growing penis.

"Misa, please, I beg you, stop," he begged, standing up with his pants at his ankles. He backed to his bedroom, hoping he could just hide in there, but the troublesome girl caught at his planning and forced the door closed with them in the room, the bed a few feet away.

"No, I won't. Wateri told me about you, because I told him to. I want to know you, I want you!"

L watched as the girl began to cry, but he wasn't persistent if they were real or fake. He walked to her, gentling holding her hand, steering it to his lower parts, knowing it was wrong . . . but he hated seeing a women cry.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: Sorry for not updating, pure craziness I have had recently. Figured that I could continue this as my schedule has calmed for the time being. Again sorry for this being a while! This chapter will the most out of character one I've done in awhile, but the two are going through past interests that they are playing out on the other. (GO L!)


End file.
